5hanayomefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chapters and Volumes
5Toubun no Hanayome Manga began serialization in Kodansha's Weekly Shounen Magazine since August 9, 2017, and has been compiled into 8 physical Japanese volumes as of February 2019. The manga is released on a weekly basis. 5Toubun no Hanayome is published digitally in English by Kodansha USA under their Kodansha Comics imprint, and 6 digital English volumes were published so far. The official English title of the series is "The Quintessential Quintuplets". Volume Information Volume Covers Volume 1 cover features Itsuki Nakano and her sisters' partial shots. The cover of volume 2 until 6 feature one Nakano Quintuplets in their personalized student uniform with a colored flower petals unique to each one of them in the background. The cover for volume 7 and presumably until volume 11 will feature one Nakano Quintuplets in western style wedding dress. Inside Covers Each volume has an illustration of a flower bouquet with the series' romanized title (stylized as "5toubun no hanayome" in the Japanese volume, "the quintessential quintuplets" in the English version), author name, and volume number inside it. The filler page has a picture of a diamond ring with the word "5toubun no hanayome" (Japanese volume) or "the quintessential quintuplets" (English volume) in the middle. Character Introduction Page Every volume has an introduction about the Bride, all five Nakano Quintuplets, Fuutarou, and other characters. Each girl's introduction box contain various miscellaneous info about them and differ from volume to volume. There is also a "Quints Memo" box describing the Nakano Quintuplets' personalities and traits. Extra Bonus Comics A short comic near the end of each volume, featuring the Nakano Quintuplets and other characters' daily life. Next Volume Preview A page that contains various cut scenes from the upcoming volume, author notes, editor commentary, and any announcements related to the series. Store Bonus Illustration Store Bonus Illustrations are one page illustration featuring one Nakano Quintuplets in different theme and/or outfits. These illustrations are bundled together with a volume of 5Toubun no Hanayome manga and available through several selected stores. There are five illustrations available in each volume number, and in order to collect all of them, the reader must purchase five volumes in five different stores. The illustration's size is smaller than a volume of 5Toubun no Hanayome manga. Volumes and Chapters Chapters titles (up until Volume 6) are taken from the official English release. Chapters Not Yet Published in Volume Format The following chapters have appeared in the magazine but have yet to be reprinted in the volume/tankoubon, as collected volumes of 5Toubun no Hanayome are generally released every two or three months. *Chapter 78: Sisters' War - First Battle *Chapter 79: Sisters' War - Second Battle *Chapter 80: Sisters' War - Third Battle *Chapter 81: Sisters' War - Fourth Battle *Chapter 82: Sisters' War - Fifth Battle *Chapter 83: Sisters' War - Sixth Battle *Chapter 84: Sisters' War - Seventh Battle *Chapter 85: Sisters' War - Seventh Battle (Back Side) *Chapter 86: Sisters' War - Exhibition Match *Chapter 87: Me and my sisters ① Trivia * Volume 1 is the only volume not containing 9 chapters and the only volume to not include Character Introduction Page and Store Bonus Illustrations. * Volume 8 is the only volume to have an arc starts at the first chapter of the volume, and ends in the last chapter of the volume. * Volume 7, 8, and 9 has Nakano Quintuplets' hand emphasizing their personalized finger on their face (from Quintuplets Finger Game): ** Volume 7: Ichika's thumb is emphasized. ** Volume 8: Nino's index finger is emphasized. ** Volume 9: Miku's middle finger is emphasized. * The flower petals' color in the volume cover background represent the sisters' color scheme: ** Light yellow for Ichika's jacket ** Dark purple for Nino's ribbon & sweater ** Light blue for Miku's headphones & sweater ** Light green for Yotsuba's ribbon & tie ** Reddish orange for Itsuki's sweater * Negi sometimes uses certain topics to start and finish the volumes. ** The last page of Volume 1, 2, 3, and 4 (and indirectly 5 & 8) have Fuutarou and Itsuki in it. ** The first few pages of the first chapter in the Second Year Saga, Chapter 1, is about Fuutarou and his bride in their wedding ceremony. The last few pages of the last chapter in the saga, Chapter 68, is also about Fuutarou and his bride in their wedding ceremony. ** Volume 1: In the first chapter of Volume 1, there is a scene of one of Nakano sister seeing a half-naked Fuutarou. In the last chapter of Volume 1, Chapter 5, Fuutarou sees a half-naked Nakano sister instead. ** Volume 2: In the first chapter of Volume 2, one of the focus is a photo of the current Fuutarou and one Nakano sister. In the last chapter of Volume 2, Chapter 14, the focus is about a photo of younger Fuutarou and one Nakano sister. ** Volume 3: In the first chapter of Volume 3, there is a scene of Yotsuba waving at Fuutarou. The last chapter of Volume 3, Chapter 23, there is also a scene of Yotsuba waving at Fuutarou. ** Volume 4: In the first chapter of Volume 4, there is a game about Nakano Quintuplets' finger game which involves all five fingers. In the last chapter of Volume 4, Chapter 32, each of the Nakano Quintuplets holds one of Fuutarou's finger. ** Volume 5: In the first chapter of Volume 5, the focus is about Rena in Fuutarou's imagination and the past. In the last chapter of Volume 5, Chapter 41, the focus is about Rena present in real life in front of Fuutarou. ** Volume 6: In the first chapter of Volume 6, the story shows Rena's goodbye to Fuutarou and he falling into a body of water. In the last chapter of Volume 6, Chapter 50, the story shows Fuutarou fell into a body of water and his goodbye to Rena. ** Volume 7: In the first chapter of Volume 7, the Nakano sisters watch a love confession in a TV drama with Fuutarou. In the last chapter of Volume 7, Chapter 59, a Nakano confesses to Fuutarou. ** Volume 8: In the first chapter of Volume 8, Fuutarou is confronted face-to-face by a Nakano, and Miku tells Ichika that she won't lose to her. In the last chapter of Volume 8, Chapter 68, Fuutarou is also confronted face-to-face by a Nakano, and it is Ichika who tells Miku that she won't lose to her. ** Volume 9: In the first chapter of the Volume 9, the chapter is about Nino's determination and Miku's failed bread. The last chapter of the volume, Chapter 77, is about Nino's determination and Miku's successful bread. Category:Lists